Sakura Trick's
by PinkyNavy
Summary: Just Sequel of Are You Jealous, Sasuke?/AU


**SAKURA TRICK'S**

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Sequel of Are You Jealous, Sasuke?

Story by PinkyNavy

Pairing : Sasu X Saku

Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), a little bit fluffy and humor

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu semenjak Sakura memutuskan untuk vakum dari dunia modellingnya. Tapi, yang namanya kebiasaan memang sulit untuk dihentikan. Termasuk juga untuk Sakura yang sudah terbiasa sibuk dengan jadwal pemotretan, kali ini harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk sibuk dirumah ataupun didapur saja. Yah walaupun itu memang sudah kewajibannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

Semenjak Sakura mengumumkan untuk vakum karena sedang hamil justru tawaran untuk pemotretan malah bertambah banyak, terutama dari majalah khusus _'mom & kids'_. Bahkan sekarang Sakura semakin banyak ditawari untuk syuting iklan susu untuk ibu hamil. Selain jadi model untuk majalah, wajah sakura juga sering muncul di televisi. Dulu Ia juga sering menerima tawaran menjadi model iklan. Sakura hanya sebatas model iklan saja, Ia tidak mau menjadi artis. Karena menurutnya jadi artis itu sangatlah sibuk dan juga tidak bebas. Tak ada privasi.

Saat usia kandungannya masih muda Sakura masih tetap menerima kontrak kerja namun intensitasnya lebih dikurangi. Itu juga hasil merayu suaminya supaya diperbolehkan bekerja, karena Sakura berjanji setelah kandungannya diatas 7 bulan, Ia akan berhenti. Tapi sekarang usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 8 bulan, oleh karena itu Sasuke -suaminya- melarangnya untuk bekerja. Kalian tau kan Sasuke itu sangat overprotektif? Ya, itu karena Ia khawatir. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura maupun bayinya. Tapi, yang namanya Sakura apa yang Ia inginkan harus segera terpenuhi, apalagi ditambah Ia sedang hamil. Sifat egois dan manjanya malah bertambah dua kali lipat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kuuun~" panggil Sakura manja. Ia menghampiri Sasuke -yang sedang duduk menonton tv di sofa ruang tengah- dan bergelayut manja dilengannya.

"Hn? Ada apa Sakura?"

"Hmm.. Aku ingin minta izinmu untuk melakukan syuting iklan besok lusa." Jawab Sakura penuh harap.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu." Kata Sasuke tegas. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir dahulu dan tidak memandang Sakura disebelahnya.

"Tapi ini bayarannya sangat besar Sasuke-kun. Padahal aku hanya-"

"Aku bahkan sanggup membayarmu seumur hidup." Ucapan Sakura dipotong oleh Sasuke.

Sakura mempautkan bibirnya kedepan (cemberut), hingga tampak lebih menggemaskan. Sasuke hanya melihatnya sekilas dari sudut matanya. "Ayolah Sasuke, aku bosan kalau dirumah terus. Dan disini aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, semua pekerjaanku sekarang sudah diambil alih oleh pembantu. Mereka bilang aku harus banyak istirahat. Aku kan bosan juga kalau hanya berdiam diri saja dirumah." Keluh Sakura.

"Kau memang harus banyak istirahat Sakura." Jawab Sasuke tak peduli.

Huuft.. Sakura menghembuskan napas kesalnya.

"Kau tau kan kalau ibu hamil itu harus banyak gerak supaya janinnya sehat? Kalau dirumah aku tidak bisa, semuanya melarangku bekerja. Aku jadi serba salah Sasu-kun."

"..." Sasuke diam. Sama sekali tidak merespon Sakura. Cuek sekali dia.

"Kau bahkan melarangku pergi jalan-jalan dengan Ino. Padahal aku kan ingin refreshing juga." Sakura mengatakannya dengan pelan dan wajahnya terlihat sendu. Sudah 3 minggu dia tidak keluar rumah. Ia benar-benar bosan.

Sasuke menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Diraihnya wajah cantik sang istri dengan kedua tangannya. "Itu aku lakukan demi kau dan anakku sayang. Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada kalian." Jawab Sasuke lembut.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak usah terlalu khawatirkan soal itu. Jika aku lelah aku pasti akan istirahat. Kumohon..." Pinta Sakura. Ia memasang wajah memelasnya yang biasanya ampuh untuk meluluhkan es didepannya ini.

"Tidak Sakura. Aku tidak bisa." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari wajah istrinya dan matanya menghindari tatapan memelas itu.

"Kumohon Sasuke, ini demi anakmu juga. Izinkan aku sekaliiii ini saja. Ya Sasu-kun?" Rayu Sakura sambil memeluk dan mengusap-usap dada suaminya.

"Percuma kau merayuku. Ah dan satu lagi, kau tak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan air matamu sayang. Aku sudah tau isi otak mu istriku." Kata Sasuke meremehkan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kening Sakura. Seringaian licik muncul diwajah Sasuke. Ia menekankan kata 'istriku' seakan gemas dengan tingkah manja Sakura.

Sakura cemberut, tau usahanya merayu Sasuke gagal. Selain itu, tadinya Ia memang ingin menangis, tapi sepertinya Sasuke sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya. Tapi Sakura tak kehabisan akalnya, Ia mencoba cara lain. Tapi bagaimana caranya, Sakura juga masih bingung. Sampai tiba-tiba...

"Aaakh! Aduh.." Sakura mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aduuh, sakit sekali Sa-suke."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak akan melahirkan sekarangkan Saku?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi perutku sakit sekali. Aakh.."

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Baka! Bagaimana mungkin aku berbohong disaat seperti ini. Cepat panggilkan dr. Tsunade kemari Sasu. Sakit sekali ini!" Titah Sakura.

Sasuke yang panik alias tak tau harus berbuat apa, hanya menuruti istrinya. Digendongnya Sakura menuju kamar mereka.

"Ugh.. Saku, kau yang tambah berat atau anakku yang makin berat?" Canda Sasuke.

"Ck.. Baka! Kau pikir saja sendiri." Ketus Sakura. Tak ayal perkataan Sasuke tadi juga membuat mukanya merona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura kenapa dok?" Tanya Sasuke pada dr. Tsunade setelah memeriksakan kondisi Sakura.

"Dia mengalami kram perut. Hal ini bisa saja terjadi jika pada saat hamil, sang ibu tidak banyak bergerak. Untuk kasus seperti Sakura, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu mengekang Saku untuk tak banyak beraktifitas. Mengingat saat hamil muda Saku masih aktif, maka dari itu sesekali ajaklah dia jalan-jalan atau berolahraga ringan. Jangan terlalu mengekangnya dirumah tanpa beraktifitas Sasuke." Jelas Tsunade.

"Hn"

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."

"Terima kasih dok."

Sasuke mengantarnya sampai kedepan pintu keluar. Setelah itu dia balik lagi ke kamar, melihat kondisi Sakura.

Dikamar, Sakura terlihat sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Tangannya mengusap-usap pelan perutnya. "Sudah baikkan?" Tanya Sasuke. "Hn" Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Sasuke duduk berhadapan di tepi ranjang, Ia juga ikut mengusap-usap sang jabang bayi tersebut. "Kalian berdua memang kompak ya mengerjaiku?" Kata Sasuke sebal.

"Nani? Aku tidak mengerjaimu. Tadi aku benar-benar sakit." Sakura menjawabnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Hn. Mungkin jagoanku ini yang sedang protes dengan ayahnya."

"Memang apa kata dr. Tsunade?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejajar dengan perut buncit Sakura. Diciumnya sang jabang bayi dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Baiklah aku mengalah. Besok aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Mata Sakura langsung bersinar, "Benarkah? Lalu apa kau mengizinkanku untuk syuting iklan tersebut?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Untuk yang satu itu aku tetap tidak mengizinkanmu Saku. Maaf."

Sakura murung sebentar. Tidak berlangsung lama, setelahnya Ia langsung memasang wajah ceria kembali. "Baiklah, tapi sebagai gantinya tiap _weekend_ kau harus mengajakku berlibur. Kemudian tidak boleh melarangku untuk pergi dengan sahabatku. Bagaimana?"

"Tergantung sahabatmu mengajak kemana dulu. Kalau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan tak masalah, tapi kalau temanmu mengajak untuk menghabiskan uangku, aku tak mengizinkan." Jelas Sasuke sambil terkekeh.

"Cih, dasar pelit!" Desis Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa riang. Menurutnya saat sedang hamil Sakura jadi lebih menggemaskan dari sebelumnya.

"Ah lelah sekali rasanya hari ini." Keluh Sasuke. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Sakura. Diseretnya Sakura untuk ikut berbaring. Dipeluknya tubuh Sakura perlahan, menyamankan posisi keduanya. Ah, kalau sudah begini sikap manja Sasuke pasti keluar.

"Sakura?"

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau yang menjadi istri dan ibu bagi anakku nanti."

"Sama-sama Sasuke-kun. Tidurlah."

**.**

***OWARI***

**.**

****Yeah, akhirnya keluar juga ff kedua ku. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya datar. Yang berkenan mohon beri tanggapannya.

Oh ya, makasih juga buat yang kemarin sudah memberikan riviewnya. Arigatou minna.. :)


End file.
